Gravitation
Die Gravitation (v. lat. gravitas „Schwere“) ist eine der vier Grundkräfte der Physik. Sie bezeichnet die gegenseitige Anziehung von Massen. Sie bewirkt damit beispielsweise, dass Gegenstände zu Boden fallen (sie werden von beispielsweise der Erde angezogen und ziehen diese im Gegenzug an). Die Gravitation bestimmt auch die Bahn der Erde und der anderen Planeten um die Sonne und spielt somit eine bedeutende Rolle in der Astronomie und Kosmologie. Der Begriff Schwere wird oftmals auch als Synonym für die Gravitation allein verwendet, und Schwerkraft für die durch Gravitation wirkenden Kräfte. Einführung Die Gravitation ist die mit großem Abstand schwächste der vier bekannten Wechselwirkungen, deshalb sind Experimente auf diesem Gebiet schwierig. Die Gravitationskonstante G gibt in der klassischen Gravitationstheorie die Stärke der Kraft an und ist diejenige Fundamentalkonstante der Physik, deren Wert bisher am ungenauesten bestimmt ist (nur auf vier DezimalstellenCODATA Seite). Aufgrund der unbegrenzten Reichweite der Gravitation und des Umstandes, dass sie sich mit keinem bekannten Verfahren abschirmen lässt, ist sie dennoch die Kraft, welche die großräumigen Strukturen des Kosmos prägt. Sie spielt daher in der Kosmologie eine entscheidende Rolle. Masse und Gewicht, Dichte und Wichte Während Masse eine Grundeigenschaft eines Körpers, also unabhängig von irgendwelchen Umgebungsbedingungen, ist, verändert sich dessen Gewicht mit der Schwerkraft. Verlagert man also einen Körper von der Erde auf den Mond, so ändert sich seine Masse nicht, sein lokales Gewicht hingegen sehr wohl. Hierbei können aber auch andere Einflüsse eine Rolle spielen: So ist ein Astronaut in einer Umlaufbahn um die Erde nicht wirklich schwerelos, sondern gewichtslos, weil sich seine Schwere durch die Zentrifugalkraft, die durch seinen Umlauf um die Erde entsteht, aufhebt. Aus dem gleichen Grund unterscheidet man Dichte von Materie und deren Wichte. Letztere ergibt sich aus dem Gewicht und nicht der Masse (und natürlich dem Volumen des Körpers). Erdschwerkraft Die (Erd)Schwerkraft oder Erdanziehungskraft ist die Ursache der Beschleunigung, die ein frei fallender Körper über der Erdoberfläche erfährt, der außer der Schwerkraft keiner weiteren Kraft ausgesetzt ist. Das Newtonsche Kraftgesetz F = m g mit g der Erd- oder Fallbeschleunigung beschreibt den Zusammenhang zwischen der Masse m des Körpers und der Schwerkraft F , die auf ihn wirkt. Es ist ein Spezialfall des allgemeinen newtonschen Gravitationsgesetzes, wenn eine der Massen gleich der Erdmasse und der Abstand gleich dem Erdradius sind. Damit ergibt sich auch der Wert von g . Der beobachtete Wert weicht jedoch davon ab, weil die Erde keine homogene perfekte Kugel ist. Lokale Phänomene des Untergrundes (Kontinentalplatten oder Meere beispielsweise) und die Abplattung der Erde (siehe Geoid) bewirken lokale Variationen des Erdschwerefeldes von bis zu 0,5 %. Neben der reinen Gravitationskraft spielt für die effektive Beschleunigung (Richtung Erdmittelpunkt) auch die Erdrotation und damit die geografische Breite des Beobachters bzw. die damit im Zusammenhang stehende Zentrifugalkraft eine wenngleich untergeordnete Rolle. Ebenfalls hat die Höhe über der Erdoberfläche einen Einfluss; der Unterschied in der lokalen Fallbeschleunigung zwischen einem Ort auf dem Erdboden und in einem 10 km hoch fliegendem Flugzeug beträgt beispielsweise etwa 0,3 %. Auch wer sich mehrere Kilometer tief in einem Bergwerkstollen befindet, wird geringfügig leichter, weil die Erdmassen über dem Kopf der Erdanziehungskraft nach unten ein Wenig entgegen wirken. Die Existenz solcher lokalen Unterschiede führt dazu, dass man auch nicht nur von der Anziehungskraft der Erde spricht, sondern von einem Gravitationsfeld mit örtlich veränderlicher Stärke. Gravitationsfeld Gemäß der newtonschen Gravitationstheorie besitzt jeder Körper, der über eine schwere Masse verfügt, ein Gravitationsfeld. In der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie ist hingegen jede Form von Energie Quelle eines solchen Feldes - darunter fallen auch Licht und Gravitation. Das Gravitationsfeld um einen unregelmäßig geformten Körper ist keineswegs an allen Raumpunkten in Richtung seines Schwerpunkts ausgerichtet. Das liegt daran, dass „nahe Massen“ für die Gravitationskraft in Betrag und Richtung einflussreicher sind als „ferne Massen“. Somit ist auch bei einem System von zwei oder mehr Himmelskörpern das Gravitationsfeld im Nahbereich jedes Himmelskörpers, die sogenannte Gravisphäre, auf diesen hin ausgerichtet und nicht etwa auf den gemeinsamen Schwerpunkt, das Baryzentrum. Neben der inneren Massenverteilung beeinflusst auch die Rotation eines Himmelskörpers dessen Form und führt zu einer Abplattung. Sie bewirkt u.a., dass die Lotrichtungen auch bei perfekter Ellipsoidform nicht zum Schwerpunkt des Körpers weisen. Mathematisch kann dies durch ellipsoidische Koordinaten berücksichtigt werden. Newtonsches Gravitationsgesetz Das newtonsche Gravitationsgesetz besagt, dass sich die Gravitationskraft \mathbf F® , mit der sich zwei Massenpunkte (oder isotrope Kugeln) der Massen m und M anziehen, proportional zu den beiden Massen und umgekehrt proportional zum Quadrat ihres Abstandes r verhält: : \mathbf F® = -G\frac{M m}{r^2} \mathbf e_{r} , wobei G die Gravitationskonstante ist. G ist eine Naturkonstante, ihr Wert wird z. B. mit einer Gravitationswaage ermittelt. \mathbf e_{r} bezeichnet den Einheitsvektor in radialer Richtung, für den Fall, dass eine der beiden Massen im Zentrum des gewählten Koordinatensystems liegt. Durch Lösen der Poisson-Gleichung : \Delta \Phi(\mathbf r)= 4 \pi G \rho(\mathbf r) erhält man das Gravitationspotential \Phi(\mathbf r) einer beliebig gewählten Massenverteilung \rho(\mathbf r) . Über die Beziehung : \mathbf F(\mathbf r)=-m \nabla\Phi(\mathbf r) kann anschließend das Gravitationsfeld bestimmt werden. Ähnlich wie in der Elektrodynamik das elektrische Feld über das gaußsche Gesetz bestimmt werden kann, lässt sich auch das gravitative Beschleunigungsfeld \mathbf g(\mathbf r) einer Massenverteilung bestimmen mit : \oint_A \mathbf g(\mathbf r) \mathrm d \mathbf A= - 4 \pi G M , oder in differentieller Form und für allgemeine Massenverteilungen : \nabla \cdot \mathbf g(\mathbf r) = -4 \pi G \rho(\mathbf r) . Die Gravitation ist eine Wechselwirkung die auch, wie im Falle der Anziehung zwischen Erde und Sonne, durch das Vakuum wirkt. Im Rahmen der klassischen Gravitationstheorie wird dabei angenommen, dass sich Veränderungen des Feldes durch Bewegungen der Massen instantan (ohne Zeitdifferenz) im Raum ausbreiten. Newtonsches Schalentheorem Newton leitete die folgenden drei Theoreme aus seinem Gravitationsgesetz ab: # Das externe Gravitationsfeld einer sphärisch-symmetrischen Massenverteilung ist gleich der einer Punktmasse in der Sphärenmitte. Dies ist das wichtigste dieser drei Theoreme und findet häufige praktische Anwendung. Es gilt jedoch nicht nur in der klassischen Newtonschen Gravitationstheorie, sondern auch in der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie, wo es allerdings unter dem Begriff Birkhoff-Theorem bekannt ist. # Eine Probemasse im Inneren einer sphärisch-symmetrischen Massenverteilung (Hohlkugel) erfährt keine Gravitationskraft von dieser. Daraus folgt: Die Gravitation an einem Punkt einer sphärisch-symmetrischen (kugelförmigen) Massenverteilung im Abstand r von ihrem Schwerpunkt ist gleich der Gravitation, die von der innerhalb dieses Radius liegenden Masse ausgeübt wird. # Eine Testmasse innerhalb einer elliptischen Massenschale erfährt keine Gravitationskraft von dieser. Das dritte Theorem Newtons stellt eine Verallgemeinerung des zweiten dar. Allgemeine Relativitätstheorie → Hauptartikel: Allgemeine Relativitätstheorie In der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie werden Raum und Zeit als Einheit durch eine pseudo-riemannsche Mannigfaltigkeit beschrieben, die als Raumzeit bezeichnet wird. Die Raumzeit wird lokal durch die Anwesenheit von Energie gekrümmt. Ein Gegenstand, auf den nur Gravitationskräfte ausgeübt werden, bewegt sich zwischen zwei Raumzeitpunkten (Ereignissen) stets entlang der kürzesten Verbindung. Im Falle einer flachen Raumzeit ist dies eine Gerade, auf einer gekrümmten Mannigfaltigkeit eine Geodäte. Diese werden durch die Geodätengleichung der gekrümmten Raumzeit beschrieben mit : \ddot{x}^{\mu} + \Gamma_{\lambda \nu}^{\mu} \dot{x}^{\lambda} \dot{x}^{\nu} = \ddot{x}^{\mu} + \frac{1}{2} g^{\mu \rho}\left( \partial_{\lambda} g_{\nu\rho} + \partial_{\nu} g_{\lambda\rho} - \partial_{\rho} g_{\lambda\nu} \right) \dot{x}^{\lambda} \dot{x}^{\nu} = 0 wobei \Gamma_{\lambda \nu}^{\mu} ein Christoffelsymbol zweiter Art ist, welches die Abhängigkeit des metrischen Tensors zum Raumzeitpunkt (Ereignis), d.h. der Krümmung der Raumzeit, charakterisiert. Die Gravitation lässt sich auf diese Weise auf ein geometrisches Phänomen zurückführen; in diesem Sinne reduziert die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie die Gravitationskraft auf den Status einer Scheinkraft. (Eine anschauliche Erklärung liefert das häufig herangezogene Gummituch, das den lokalen Raum beschreiben soll. Massen, die im Raum, d.h. auf dem Gummituch liegen, erzeugen eine Vertiefung im Tuch entsprechend einer Krümmung des Raums (oder genauer sogar der Raumzeit). Ein leichterer Körper oder ein Lichtstrahl, der dem ersten Körper nahe kommt, folgt den Krümmungen des Raumes (daher ein geometrisches Phänomen); eine Gravitationskraft zwischen den beiden Körper ist nicht nötig, um die Ablenkung zu beschreiben.) Das Gravitationsfeld wird durch die einsteinschen Feldgleichungen beschrieben. Diese ergeben sich zu : R_{ \mu \nu} - \frac{R}{2} g_{ \mu \nu}=\kappa T_{ \mu \nu}= \frac{8 \pi G}{c^4} T_{ \mu \nu} , wobei R_{ \mu \nu} der Ricci-Tensor und T_{ \mu \nu} der Energie-Impuls-Tensor ist. Nach den Annahmen der Relativitätstheorie wird die Gravitation zwischen zwei Massen über die lokale Krümmung der Raumzeit vermittelt, wobei sich Änderungen mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit in Form von Wellen in der Metrik der Raumzeit, den sog. Gravitationswellen ausbreiten. Beispielsweise würde sich jede Änderung des Gravitationsfeldes der Sonne erst nach ca. 8 Minuten auf die Erde auswirken können, da diese etwa acht Lichtminuten von der Erde entfernt ist (dies ist allerdings nur eine theoretische Überlegung; das Gravitationsfeld kann sich nicht so ohne weiteres einfach ändern). Die Gravitation hat daher den Status einer Nahwirkungskraft. In der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie ergibt sich eine Rosettenbahn, die insbesondere beim sonnennächsten Planeten Merkur beobachtet werden kann und experimentell sehr genau untersucht wurde, was für die Gültigkeit der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie spricht. Das newtonsche Gravitationsgesetz enthält hingegen implizit, dass sich die Gravitation unendlich schnell ausbreitet (Fernwirkung). Dies deshalb, da die Berechnung von Planetenbahnen um die Sonne nach dem newtonschen Kraftgesetz mit einer endlichen Ausbreitungsgeschwindigkeit keine exakte Ellipse ergibt, sondern eine Spirale (Aberration der Gravitation), bei der sich die Planeten immer weiter von der Sonne entfernen würden. Geschichte Altindische Autoren führten den freien Fall auf eine Kraft zurück, die proportional zur Masse eines Objektes ist und in Richtung des Erdmittelpunkts wirkt. Aristoteles beschrieb die Erde als den Körper, der die Anziehung aller anderen Körper hervorruft. Der persische Astronom Muhammad ibn Musa erklärte im 9. Jahrhundert die Bewegungen der Himmelskörper durch eine Anziehungskraft. Al-Biruni übersetzte im 11. Jahrhundert die Werke der indischen Autoren ins arabische und persische. Sein Zeitgenosse Alhazen formulierte eine Theorie der Massenanziehung. Der Perser Al-Khazini stellte im 12. Jahrhundert die Vermutung auf, dass die Stärke der Erdanziehung abhängig vom Abstand zum Erdmittelpunkt ist und unterschied zwischen Masse, Gewicht und Kraft. Im 16. Jahrhundert beschrieb Galileo Galilei den freien Fall eines Körpers als gleichförmig beschleunigte Bewegung, die unabhängig von seiner Masse oder sonstigen Beschaffenheit ist. Der englische Gelehrte Robert Hooke erklärte um 1670 die Wirkung der Gravitation mit Hilfe von „Gravitationstrichtern“ und erklärte, dass die Gravitation eine Eigenschaft aller massebehafteten Körper sei und umso größer, je näher sich zwei Körper zueinander befänden. Mathematisch wurde die Gravitation erstmals von Hookes Landsmann und Zeitgenossen Isaac Newton in seinen Principia beschrieben. Das von ihm formulierte newtonsche Gravitationsgesetz war die erste physikalische Theorie, die sich in der Astronomie anwenden ließ. Es bestätigt die bereits zuvor entdeckten keplerschen Gesetze der Planetenbewegung und damit ein grundlegendes Verständnis der Dynamik des Sonnensystems mit der Möglichkeit präziser Vorhersagen bezüglich der Bewegung von Planeten, Monden und Kometen. Allerdings war die Theorie erst nach Einführung der Hypothese von Dunkler Materie sowie dunkler Energie in der Lage, auch Umlaufbewegungen in Galaxien und Galaxienhaufen zu erklären. Zur Erklärung der Gravitation im Sinne eines Prozessgeschehens wurden seit der Zeit Newtons bis zur Entwicklung der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie im frühen 20. Jahrhundert eine Reihe von mechanischen bzw. kinetischen Theorien vorgeschlagen (siehe Mechanische Erklärungen der Gravitation). Eine der bekanntesten ist die von Fatio und Le Sage entwickelte Theorie der Le-Sage-Gravitation. Diese argumentiert, dass die Gravitationsanziehung zweier Körper auf der Abschirmung des aus Richtung des jeweils anderen wirkenden Drucks beruht. Im Zusammenhang hiermit stehen die Theorien eines Äthers als Vermittler von Wechselwirkungen (anstelle einer Fernwirkung), zu denen auch Magnetismus gehört. Eine der letzten dieser Theorien war die um 1900 entstandene Lorentzsche Äthertheorie, die schließlich von dem neuartigen Ansatz der Einsteinschen Relativitätstheorie verdrängt wurde. In der 1916 unter anderem von Albert Einstein aufgestellten allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie (ART) wird die Gravitation auf eine geometrische Eigenschaft der Raumzeit zurückgeführtAlbert Einstein, Die Grundlagen der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie, Annalen der Physik, 4, 49. PDF, die von jeder Form von Energie auf unterschiedliche Weise gekrümmt wird. Diese Theorie sagt Gravitationswellen voraus, nach denen seit einigen Jahren aufwändig gesucht wird - bisher ohne Erfolg. Das newtonsche Gravitationsgesetz ergibt sich dabei als Grenzfall für die Situation hinreichend schwacher Raumzeitkrümmung, wie etwa bei einem Planeten. Die Beschreibung des Universums, von starken Gravitationsfeldern wie sie beispielsweise bei Schwarzen Löchern auftreten können oder die Erklärung der Periheldrehung des Merkur und die Lichtablenkung im Gravitationsfeld sind jedoch allein der ART vorbehalten. Gravitation und Quantentheorie Im Rahmen einer Quantenfeldtheorie wird die Gravitation in linearer Näherung durch den Austausch eines als Graviton bezeichneten masselosen Teilchens beschrieben, das den Spin 2 hat. Darüber hinaus führt schon die Formulierung einer Quantentheorie der Gravitation zu prinzipiellen Problemen, die bisher ungelöst sind. Auch die supersymmetrische Erweiterung führte bisher nicht zu einer konsistenten Theorie. Als derzeit aussichtsreichste Kandidaten gelten die Stringtheorie und die Loop-Quantengravitation. Ein wesentliches Ziel ist dabei, die Gravitation mit den übrigen Wechselwirkungen zu einer Großen Vereinheitlichten Theorie (GUT) zu vereinen, um somit eine Theorie zu formulieren, die alle Naturkräfte auf einmal beschreiben kann. Das bedeutet, dass die Gravitation, welche die Effekte der Quantenfeldtheorie nicht berücksichtigt, um diese erweitert würde und damit neue sowie auch andere Ergebnisse liefern könnte, als die ART (Allgemeine Relativitätstheorie) es kann. Im Rahmen der vereinigten Superstringtheorien, der M-Theorie, wird das Universum hingegen als 11-dimensionale Mannigfaltigkeit beschrieben. Dabei stellt der Teil des Universums, in welchem wir existieren, eine höherdimensionale Membran (D-Brane) dar, welche selbst in eine noch höherdimensionalere Mannigfaltigkeit eingebettet ist, in der noch weitere Branes schwingen könnten und somit parallele Raumzeiten innerhalb desselben Universums darstellen. In der M-Theorie wird die Gravitation von Gravitonen vermittelt. Diese stellen geschlossene Energiefäden (Strings) dar, welche nicht an die Grenzen einer Brane gebunden sind. Daher sind sie in der Lage, sich durch alle zusätzlichen Raumdimensionen auszubreiten und auch in andere Branes zu gelangen. Auf diese Weise wird die Stärke der Gravitation hinreichend abgeschwächt, so dass sie im Rahmen unserer 4-dimensionalen Erfahrungswelt als die schwächste der vier Wechselwirkungen erscheint. Künstliche Schwerkraft Im Unterschied zur oben beschriebenen natürlichen Schwerkraft gibt es seit etwa Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts auch ernsthafte Überlegungen, künstliche Schwerkraft – z. B. für die Errichtung langfristig bewohnbarer Raumstationen – zu erzeugen. Dabei bedient man sich bei der sogenannten Bernal-Sphäre beispielsweise der Zentrifugalkraft und definiert die Innenfläche eines Zylinders als die Oberfläche des Habitats. Für derzeitige Anwendungen im Weltraum und anderswo wurden indes andere Methoden zur Erzeugung einer Anpresskraft erprobt, meistens um damit den Menschen das Gehen zu ermöglichen. Da Astronauten aber bei längeren Aufenthalten im Weltraum auch unter einem Abbau von Knochen- und Muskelsubstanz leiden, ist die Erzeugung einer künstlichen Schwerkraft ein nicht unwichtiges Thema für die Raumfahrt allgemein. Als Lösung wurden beispielsweise pneumatisch gesteuerte Saugnäpfe oder schaltbare Elektromagnete als – allerdings eher mäßig geeigneter – Ersatz für die Schwerkraft bemüht. All diesen Lösungen ist gemeinsam, dass sie Energie zu ihrem Betrieb benötigen und von Störungen betroffen sein können. Um trotzdem Muskeltraining zu ermöglichen gibt es auch simple Trainingsgeräte an Bord von Raumstationen, die den Astronauten per Gummiband einfach an den Boden „pressten“, wogegen sich dieser mit seinen Muskeln drücken musste. Siehe auch * Potential * Erdschwerebeschleunigung * Schwere Masse, Schwerelosigkeit * Schwerefeld, Schwereanomalie * Gravimetrie, Gravimeter Video thumb|right|150px|Anschauungsbeispiel auf dem Mond * David Randolph Scott, Commander der Mondmission Apollo 15 (1971), demonstriert anhand einer Feder und eines Hammers, die er im luftleeren Raum auf dem Mond fallen lässt, dass alle Körper unabhängig von ihrem Gewicht gleich schnell fallen. Literatur * Charles W. Misner, Kip S. Thorne, John Archibald Wheeler: Gravitation, Freeman, 23rd Printing 2000, ISBN 0-7167-0344-0 (englisches Standardwerk der Allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie) * Gravitation, Sterne und Weltraum Special 6, 2001, * Claus Kiefer: Gravitation, Fischer kompakt, 2002, ISBN 3-596-15357-3 * Alexander Unzicker: Why do we Still Believe in Newton's Law? Facts, Myths and Methods in Gravitational Physics. Preprint * Erwin Kohaut, Walter Weiss: Das Rätsel Gravitation: … und seine naturphilosophische Lösung. Edition Va Bene, Klosterneuburg 2007, ISBN 978-3-85167-195-7 * Walter Ritz: Theorien über Aether, Gravitation, Relativität und Elektrodynamik - Bern : Schritt-Verlag, 1963. (Schritt-Reihe; Nr. 6) * Ephraim Fischbach, Carrick L. Talmadge: The search for non-Newtonian gravity, Springer New York 1999, ISBN 0-387-98490-9 * * David Darling: Gravity's arc-the story of gravity from Aristotle to Einstein and beyond. Wiley, Hoboken N.J.2006, ISBN 978-0-471-71989-2 * Richard L.Amoroso: Gravitation and cosmology - from the Hubble radius to the Planck scale. Kluwer Academic, Dordrecht 2002, ISBN 1-4020-0885-6 Weblinks * Max-Planck-Institut für Gravitationsphysik * Physikalisch-Technische Bundesanstalt PTB Gravity Information System * Die Gravitation - fundamentale Eigenschaften, gut erklärt Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Astronomie Kategorie:Erdmessung Kategorie:Feldtheorie Kategorie:Gravitation Kategorie:Himmelsmechanik Kategorie:Gravimetrie Kategorie:Allgemeine Relativitätstheorie als:Gravitation ar:جاذبية ast:Gravedá bg:Гравитация bn:মহাকর্ষ br:Gravitadur bs:Gravitacija ca:Gravetat chr:ᏄᏓᎨᏒ (Gravitation) cs:Gravitace cy:Disgyrchiant da:Gravitation el:Βαρύτητα en:Gravitation eo:Gravito es:Gravedad et:Gravitatsioon fa:گرانش fi:Painovoima fr:Gravitation fy:Swiertekrêft ga:Imtharraingt he:כבידה hr:Gravitacija hu:Gravitáció ia:Gravitate id:Gravitasi io:Graveso is:Þyngdarafl it:Forza di gravità ja:万有引力 kn:ಗುರುತ್ವ ko:중력 la:Gravitas (physica) lb:Gravitatioun lmo:Forsa de gravità lt:Gravitacija lv:Gravitācija ml:ഗുരുത്വാകര്‍ഷണം mr:गुरुत्वाकर्षण ms:Graviti nds:Gravitatschoon nl:Zwaartekracht nn:Gravitasjon no:Tyngdekraft nov:Gravitatione pl:Grawitacja pt:Gravidade qu:Llasaturaku ro:Gravitaţie ru:Гравитация scn:Gravitati sh:Gravitacija simple:Gravitation sk:Gravitácia sl:Težnost sq:Graviteti sr:Гравитација su:Gravitasi sv:Gravitation ta:புவியீர்ப்பு விசை th:ความโน้มถ่วง tl:Dagsin tr:Yer çekimi uk:Гравітація ur:ثقالت vi:Lực hấp dẫn yi:גראוויטאציע zh:万有引力 zh-min-nan:Tāng-le̍k